


there is a power

by KathrynShadow



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Gay Robots, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Verbal Bondage, fuck you canon I will make these guys happy if it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" Zero whispers, breath hot and wet in X's mouth, their lips still touching but not quite kissing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProtoDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/gifts).



> This is completely ProtoDan's fault. He wanted a fic involving 24/7 Dom!X/sub!Zero (hehe, subzero) undertones. This is what I did.
> 
> It happened. It was his fault. Blame him.

It starts out small. X is working out a problem in a handful of newbuilt Irregulars--old-fashioned Irregulars, thank God, not Virus-infected Mavericks--and it's taking him a while, and he's grumpy and tired and frustrated, and a gently steaming mug clunks softly on his desk.

"Hot chocolate," Zero says from behind. "Looked like you could use it. Need anything?"

X wraps his hands around the ceramic, eyes widening as he inhales deep. "Marshmallows?" he asks before he thinks, voice fizzling on the second syllable from disuse.

"The tiny ones?"

X flushes guiltily--Zero already went through trouble for him, he doesn't need to ask for more--but when he glances up the blond looks almost eager, so he nods a little.

"I'll look," Zero says, dropping a quick kiss on X's lips. "See you later."

"Thank you!" X calls after him, but Zero is already in the hall.

\--

"I wish someone else knew how to do this for me," X complains, without really meaning it, as he painstakingly stitches one of his more battered socks back together.

At the time, Zero just murmurs a sympathetic sound and carries on fighting his mountain of reports.

A week later, X takes out his sewing kit again and starts hunting for the clothes he didn't have time to fix earlier. And finds they're already done. Some of the repairs are wobbly, and the fabric bunches a little on a couple of his shirts, but the holes are gone. The seams are fixed. The socks are impeccably darned.

Zero's the only one who even knows X repairs his clothing (as opposed to just wandering around in his reploid gear all the time, which most others seem to prefer). Certainly the only one to hear his earlier comment...

"You learned to sew for me?" X asks him later that day, almost squeaking from confusion.

Zero glances back, shrugs, as if it's no big deal--no deal at all. "Yeah," he says. Like it's obvious. And maybe... maybe it is.

Afterwards, X starts thinking through even his absentminded wishes before he says them around Zero.

\--

When it first happens in a somewhat more physically interactive situation, X is ready for it.

"What do you want?" Zero whispers, breath hot and wet in X's mouth, their lips still touching but not quite kissing anymore. They rarely make love in the dark--better to involve all the senses, they think, instead of just a handful--and so when X opens his eyes he can see Zero clearly, hair unbound and mussed, circulatory fluid running hot and red close beneath his skin.

X shivers, his neck all the way down his spine. He knows what _Zero_ wants--can see it in the desperate tension along every cord of him, smell it in the tiny electric sparkling of the transmitter sites hidden under their clothes, feel it in how hard Zero is against him, shaking subtly with the effort it takes not to just throw X against the wall and take him, ravish him,  _devour_ him--and he won't pretend he doesn't want it just as much, but...

But Zero could have had X naked and whimpering and gasping his name half an hour ago, and he didn't. He's so far gone with arousal that it might almost be painful soon, and he doesn't even let his hands wander. Because X hasn't told him to yet.

X licks his lips, suddenly curious. "I just want to keep kissing you, I think."

Zero blinks, and part of X waits for the snarky disbelief, the subsequent act of very thoroughly proving his statement to be an enormous lie.

And then there's the part that waits for Zero to obey the unspoken order, see how much power X really has over him, and that part wins out as the blond bends to nuzzle a chaste kiss onto X's lips again.

It's been about half an hour, and they've moved to the sofa, and Zero hasn't uttered a whisper of a suggestion of escalating--or slowing, or stopping, for that matter, and X laughingly wonders if Zero intends to just keep kissing him forever until instructed otherwise.

"What?" Zero asks, voice hoarse and muffled against X's mouth.

X opens his eyes to grin at him. "Nothing," he replies. "I just love you, that's all."

Before Zero can answer, X slides backwards off his lap, licking a slow line from the blond's belly down, and whatever Zero was going to say is lost.

\--

A lazy heat, a slow and contented but unwavering kind of passion, a lust in the way that magma is fire. Zero is warm and solid above X, his hair a curtain around their faces, blocking out the sight of anything but him, as if X would even want to look away at all.

"Tell me what to do," Zero says, and his voice is quiet and plaintive and waiting.

X answers him with a kiss to his jaw, at first. "Roll over," he mumbles into Zero's skin. "On your back for me, Zero."

The taller reploid complies instantly, tiny shivers jolting along his muscles as his mechanics and programming fail to hash through each other's feedback. X crawls over to him, tucking himself between Zero's thighs, settling down against his partner's torso with a soft sigh as their mouths find each other again. Zero's ribs jolt against X's as the blond's breath stumbles, and the sudden movement makes X shiver; a sharp tingle sparks in his groin and he exhales and pushes down and forward, grinding them together almost by accident, sensation already blurring the edges of thought.

Zero doesn't make a sound, but his ankles hook together against X's thighs as he rocks up, his hands skimming X's ribs to curl in the shorter reploid's wayward brown hair.

"Mm-mm." X smiles against Zero's mouth, shaking his head a little, reaching up to tangle their fingers and tug the blond's hands back down.

Zero tries not to pout and almost manages. "Why not?"

X pulls Zero's right hand to his mouth, kisses the thumb. "You nearly pulled some out last time I let you do that, remember?"

"You were torturing me," Zero answers, muted, his eyes dark and fixed on X's mouth as it leaves his knuckles.

X grins, guiding Zero's hands to the headboard, meticulously moulding them to grip the smooth metal. The berserker doesn't look powerless--he never does--but with his arms up to his sides, leaving his subtly strong torso lean and exposed, breaths already coming in quick and uneven, his long golden hair unkempt in tangled sprays, and through it all the knowledge that what keeps the terrifying swordsman still is not ropes or chains or localised motor-inhibitor cuffs, but a handful of X's words... Mm. Yes, X can definitely get used to this.

"Keep your hands there," he says as he lets go. And then, in a barely more focused tone, "you seem to like my torture, Z."

Zero licks his lips, smile going slightly feral. "Damn straight," he half-growls, leaning up to snatch a kiss from his partner's mouth.

X grinds his hips down until Zero's eyelids flutter shut, lips parting in a silent groan. "Are you?" he asks, grinning at his own joke.

The blond berserker actually giggles, breathlessly, arching up against X's belly. "Guess you're right." He gasps in another laugh, louder this time. "I get your point."

X dissolves into tiny, hiccuping chuckles for a few seconds before he can speak again. "Not yet, you haven't," he purrs--or tries to; he chokes on a giggle halfway through--and leans to the side, fumbling along the bedspread without taking his eyes off his partner's. Towel for cleanup, cookies for when X inevitably gets peckish afterwards, very helpful but he really shouldn't let Zero do setup, never puts things in order...

Aha.

X watches Zero watching him as he meticulously slicks his fingers. The crimson hunter shifts, obligingly loosening his legs' grip on X's waist and tilting his pelvis up.

Zero sighs when X's fingers start to enter him, his head leaning back. He looks terribly relaxed, and X just has to ruin it, finding the hidden nerve cluster and pressing into it hard, watching as Zero gasps and convulses, startled blue eyes flying open to stare at X with a mix of hunger and very slight betrayal.

X chuckles happily, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his partner's lips in apology. "I love you," he murmurs, nuzzling Zero's mouth.

The blond smiles, kisses X's forehead. "You too, bluejay."

Zero breathes heavier as X carefully works him open, but they are otherwise silent in those minutes--the casual, affectionate kind of silence when nothing needs to be said.

"Ready?" X asks, after a time.

Zero grins, lazily, his head lolled back and his eyes half-lidded, looking thoroughly ravished and yet not quite wrecked enough for X's tastes. "You were down there last," he drawls. "But even if I wasn't..."

That smirk should be illegal.

Focus, X. "If you weren't, I wouldn't do anything until you were."

"Mm. And that's why I would let you if I wasn't."

X plants his hands on either side of Zero's waist and keeps his weight in them as he repositions himself. "That doesn't even," he says, before breaking off through gritted teeth as Zero guides him in, "make any sense."

"Sure it does." Zero stutters in a breath, bucking unconsciously to drive X deeper, hissing in pleasure when it works. "I kn-know you won't hurt me," he continues unsteadily, and oh he looks gorgeous all splayed out and vulnerable and all X's own, "so I'd let you almost hurt me because--oh, _shit_ \--" and he breaks off and X buries his face in the arch of Zero's throat and bites down just hard enough to mark--"ah _aaaa_ shit, X--b-because I know you won't..."

If there was an end to that sentence, it is lost as X deliberately grinds into the nerve cluster and Zero tightens around him with a low whine.

"You're gorgeous," X tells him, as Zero knocks his skull against the headboard and groans. "Beautiful, Zero--"

Zero laughs, his bare chest shaking in silent amusement with no breath to voice it. "Ouch, X. You'll make me feel like a girl talking like that."

X snickers into his partner's collarbone. "What would you rather have me say?"

"Handsome?" Zero suggests, arching his hips off the bed to draw X farther into himself. "Devilish? R-r-- _fuck, X_ \--" A gasp as the smaller reploid withdraws and then slams back in, hard, just to see what it will do to Zero's sentence structure.  "Rugged?" the scarlet terror finishes, almost in a whimper.

X pulls a face. "Those don't have the same meanings, though," he says. "Besides-- _eep_ \--other things are beautiful too," he soldiers on, pretending that he didn't just squeak in the middle of sex. "You could be like... storms. Or fire."

Zero snickers, but not happily. He stills a little, and his eyes shut again not so much out of pleasure as of a means to hide his expression. "Destructive things," he says. "Thanks, X."

What? Darn it. X props himself up to look his partner in the eyelids, resting his weight on his hands against the pillows. "No," he says, and he shifts to stroke Zero's tangled hair, cup his face. X pauses, breathing, thinking. "Do you know what prescribed burning was?"

Zero opens one eye.

X coughs awkwardly. "Right." He forgets, sometimes, that if he knows something it doesn't automatically mean Zero knows anything about it too. "There were habitats that would choke themselves if they were left alone. They needed to be burned to survive." Zero opens his other eye, finally meeting X's gaze, and X's palm fits just perfectly over the corner of the blond's jaw. "When the humans found out again, they started setting them afire on purpose, to clear the dead plants and get nutrients back into the ground. It was conservation."

Zero turns his head, kisses the heel of X's hand. "Good when things get messy, then, but not exactly something you need around often--"

"I need you." X's voice is raw. "I always need you."

Zero's face softens. He still doesn't move his hands from the headboard, but he curls forward and in, just barely managing to give the top of X's head a gentle nuzzle. "Good thing you have me, huh?" he says quietly. "Not that you're doing anything about it..."

X hides a smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Ha _aaar_ rh--?" Zero clenches around him and whines and it is just too cute and X discovers a problem with their current positioning.

"I can't kiss you," he realises.

Zero blinks his eyes open again and looks at him. The berserker is flushed and rumpled and that is not at all helping the whole kissing thing. "I can't get any shorter," Zero says.

"Of course not." X rolls his eyes affectionately. "Here," he says, pulling back as he starts reaching for the lubricant again.

"What?" Zero's voice squeaks and he tightens his legs' grip, keeping X where he is. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to switch," X answers calmly, reaching back to start disentangling himself. "Come on, Z."

"What--no," Zero almost babbles, eyes wide, "please, X, _fuck--_ " The blond writhes underneath him, desperate, shaking.

He doesn't move his hands from the headboard.

X could just... stop, he realises, with a tiny thrill. He could just get up and walk away and Zero would stay, because this is where he was told to be--where  _X_ told him to be.

But X wouldn't do that to him.

X settles back down between Zero's legs, giving his neck a tiny kiss as he sinks back into him. Wordlessly, the brunet reaches up to take his friend's hand, guiding it until Zero tangles his fingers in X's hair.

"I love you," X tells him, starting up a rougher rhythm so Zero chokes on his reply. "I love that I can make you--m-make you happy like this."

Zero's fingers tighten in X's hair as he hides a grin, rolling his hips slow and hard. "Always stutter when you're close," he says. "'s cute."

Balls-deep inside him and Zero can still make X blush. "I know," he mumbles. "That I stutter, I m-mean--"

Zero laughs, low in his throat, a pleased rumble that makes X shiver. He kisses his partner's collarbone, tenderly, tracing a caress up Zero's arm to the hand still gripping the headboard so he can lace their fingers together.

"Your voice drops when you're about to come," X murmurs, looking up at him.

"Mm," Zero agrees, squeezing his eyes shut as X moves, clenching--unintentionally, maybe, but X can't figure it out anymore, whimpering as his body curls inward of its own accord, tiny spasms shaking him down to his innermost mechanics.

When he looks up again, Zero is openly staring, eyes bright with wonder. "Gorgeous," he breathes.

X flushes. "What about you?"

Zero grins. "Oh, I'm all right," he says airily.

The Lightbot giggles and bites his lip, rolling his hips thoughtfully to keep Zero balancing while he tries to think of how he should--

" _Fuck,_ " Zero gasps, shuddering. "X, you're killin' me here--"

X nips the blond's throat, moaning softly against his skin. "What do you want--want-- _hh_ \--m-me to do, Zeez?"

"Anything--" Zero's eyes are shut tight, every muscle in his lean body tense and trembling like a violin string. "Fuck, _please,_ X--"

It's the sight of him, desperate, almost writhing, his breaths shallow and his skin coolant-flushed as he begs, and X chokes out something that might be a word, maybe Zero's name, he isn't sure, and he drives in and down and Zero convulses--

Zero isn't loud in bed, not usually, but he cries out now, his voice breaking and falling apart and he chokes and gasps and does it again; X's ears ring with the sound of his own name, glitching at the edges, and he hides his face in Zero's shoulder as the world shatters around them both.

Zero is the first one to speak, his voice hoarse, still fizzling out between syllables. "Love you, bluejay," he rasps. "Just... love you."

X nuzzles his neck, pulls out to scoot up and kiss the berserker's lips. "Love you too, Zee."


End file.
